1. Field
At least one example embodiment of inventive concepts relates to a semiconductor device including a balancing capacitor connected to a sense amplifier, and/or a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In an open bit line DRAM device, as the size of a dummy block reduces, various methods of improving operation characteristics of the DRAM device are being studied.